Shadows
by Grimdark Terezi
Summary: A new student comes to Teikoko. Seems normal, right? Well, that's how it appeared on the surface... I am really bad at summaries. Rated T for future chapters and Fudou's bad mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYOOOOOUUUUU! Did ya miss me?**** :D No? Well, here I am! I was kind of unsure about this idea, but my friend told me that it was great, so I went with it! Please, PLEASE tell me if there are any mistakes. I couldn't find any, but I've stayed up for 40 hours straight and I'm kind of delusional. ^^" Enjoy, minna! :D**

* * *

><p>It was quite the normal, non-extraordinary day in Teikoko Gakuen. Nothing was out of place. Kidou was working diligently, Sakuma was drawing penguins on the back of his finished pop quiz, Fudou was turning his untouched one into a paper airplane, and Genda was ignoring the work altogether, flirting with the girl behind him. Yes, everything was normal.<p>

Except for the steady rapping on the door that came mid-test. The teacher, a great potato of a woman, heaved herself out of her chair to answer the sudden intrusion. None of the students were able to see the guest, but the raspy voice they heard led most to figure out that he was the principal. A few murmurs were heard outside before light footsteps faded down the hall, indicating that the principal had left. A hooded boy silently emerged from the doorway and silently followed the teacher into the classroom.

"Class, this is our new student, Mizushima Kazune-kun. He's a transfer from Raimon. Mizushima-kun, please take a seat behind Fudou, the one that's currently using his pop quiz for origami."

Fudou, who hadn't been paying attention at all, looked up when he heard his name. A boy with a baggy, oversized black hoodie was standing next to the teacher. He wore ripped and faded jeans along with it, and held his hands in his pockets. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, and his right eye was a dark gray color. A few strands of silver hair framing his face were visible under the raised hood. Without saying a word, he silently walked to his seat, not meeting the eyes of anyone else in the room.

Fudou snickered. "Hey, Sakuma, look. Now you have an eyepatch buddy."

Said boy glared up from his penguins at his mowhawked frenemy. "Shut up, Fudou."

Mizushima, however, did not react to the teasing. He just sat silently, staring into space.

The teacher once again spoke up. "Be sure to treat our new friend kindly, class. Now get back to your quizzes! Fudou, since you think that paper airplanes are more important than education, you are getting detention."

"Aw, c'mon!"

* * *

><p>The food in the cafeteria was disgusting, like it usually was. Mystery meatloaf, green beans, and canned oranges. Yuck. Sakuma and Kidou were glad that they'd brought bentos, but Fudou and Genda weren't so lucky. The four sakka players gathered together after everyone had gotten food and headed toward their usual table. To their surprise, the quiet new kid was already there, absentmindedly chewing on what looked like a very old sandwich. Fudou marched up to him angrily.<p>

"Oi, new kid! This is our table! Move!" He snapped at the gray-eyed boy.

Mizushima glanced up at Fudou, not even flinching at the other teen's harsh tone. "Why?" His voice was surprisingly firm and bold, rather than the 'quiet child' that his impression gave. Fudou growled.

"You know why! I told you! Now move!"

The slightly shorter boy glanced up at him, slight amusement in his eyes. "I didn't know you were this childish, Fudou-san."

An anime vein appeared on the brunette's head. "Nani?!"

If it weren't for Sakuma and Genda stopping him, Fudou would have lunged forward and broken the other student's nose. Without saying a word, the light gray-haired teen picked up what little lunch he had and started wandering around the cafeteria, searching for a place to sit that wasn't near squealing girls. Or anyone, for that matter.

Kidou raised an eyebrow as he watched Mizushima leave. Genda nudged the goggled teen with his elbow.

"Come on, dude. I'm hungry."

Kidou turned to Genda, nodding, and sat down. Sakuma was lecturing Fudou about how mean and unnecessary that was. Fudou just rolled his eyes and picked at his meal, not listening at all. Not a single student noticed the new kid in the black hoodie leave the room before anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being away for such long periods of time. I'll try to start updating more often now that my laptop has been fixed and I'm not writing everything from my phone. I hope everyone liked this...Farewell<strong>, **my** waffles. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inazuma. All I own is my OC, Mizushima Kazune.**

* * *

><p>"Minna, this is our new member. He won't be playing for a little bit due to certain circumstances, but he'll help any way he can. Please treat him well!"<p>

Everyone turned toward the coach's voice.

Fudou jumped up and nearly tackled the new recruit. "YOU!" He seethed.

Standing beside the coach was none other than Mizushima. He glanced around at the sakka field at all the players with a bored look on his face.

"Yep. Me." Mizushima answered, a tiny smirk of amusement etching onto his lips.

"Fudou! Leave him alone! Ten laps!" The coach barked.

"Tch." was all he got in return.

"Everyone else, onto the field!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Practice ended a few hours later. Mizushima, Genda, and Fudou were the last ones to leave. The new arrival picked up his bags and was about to head out, but Genda tapped on his shoulder, stopping him.<p>

"Oi. Why can't you play any?" He asked curiously.

Grey eyes met blue in a cold glare. "None of your business." He replied monotonely.

Genda arched an eyebrow and raised his hands in front of him. "Okay, okay! Jeez..."

Fudou smirked. "He isn't playing because he obviously lacks the skill. Hah, I bet he doesn't know a thing about sakka!"

"Fudou-san, your form was off a little. Also, you refrained from doing the necessary stretches before practicing. You also use too much kick power. If you tone it down a little, you can regain more stamina quicker."

The smirk turned into a scowl. "You piss me off!"

"Hm."

"You little-!" Without warning, Fudou lunged at the smaller boy. He grabbed Mizushima's collar, lifting him into the air slightly. Even then, the grey-haired boy remained stoic and unblinking.

"Hey, Fudou! Calm down!" Genda exclaimed.

The mowhawked teen ignored his friend. "Stop annoying me, runt."

"You're quick to anger, Fudou-san, and you have a nasty temper. Not the best personality trait."

Fudou growled. He finally decided that this wasn't worth his time, and dropped his grey eyed adversary to the ground. To his surprise, instead of keeping the same stoic face, a small cry came from the smaller boy upon impact. He clutched his leg, appearing to be in pain.

Now, Fudou may be a mean, snobby, sarcastic, douchebag son of a bitch, (Fudou: HEY!) but he isn't _completely_ heartless like he pretends to be. "Hey, you hurt yourself, loser?"

The glare that Mizushima sent toward the brunette was deadly; it could easily rival his own. "So?"

Fudou raised his eyebrows at this sudden change in attitude, backing away slightly. At once the anger in Mizushima's eyes cooled down, being replaced with his usual calm nature.

"Tch. Whatever." Mizushima said, shoving his hands into his pockets before mumbling something under his breath.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing you care about." Without saying another word, the new student swung his bag over his shoulder and walked away casually.

Fudou rolled his eyes. "What a dick."

Genda chuckled. "He reminds me a lot of you, though."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Gah! Nothing! NOTHING!"

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"...Hmph." After that, Fudou picked up his own bag. "I'm leaving."

_Phew..._ Genda thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Then, something caught his eye. "Hey, Mizushima left his phone..." He wondered aloud.

Although he's still a douchebag, (Genda: HEY!) Genda is a lot nicer than Fudou. _I guess I should go give it back to him... _So, with that thought in mind, he picked up the phone and headed after his owner.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be making the chapters in this short, so please bear with me. Kiko out.<strong>


End file.
